User blog:Dragonsblood23/Life is Fucked Up (A Parody of Life is Strange SPOILER WARNING)
SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THIS GAME AND YOU WANT TO.....DO IT! Anyways now that this is over, I wanted to do this in a while and... Some User: WHEN IS THE NEXT JORI WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT >:( Anyways here are some fun scenarios I made based around the stuff in my favorite game, Life is Strange so in no order...here it is Nathan's Drugs Nathan: Don't ever tell me what to do. I'm so sick of people trying to control me Chloe: You are gonna get in hella more trouble for this than drugs Nathan: Nobody would ever miss your punk-ass woul- (Nathan gets knocked out by Max who use the wet floor sign on him) Chloe: uhhhh thanks uhhh Max: Max, the name is Max Chloe: Chloe Max: I know a girl named Chloe Chloe: and I know a girl named Max (The two realize eachother and hug it out meanwhile....) Time God: UGGGGGH GOD DAMN IT! I WAS GONNA GIVE THIS GIRL TIME TRAVEL POWERS UNEXPLAINED AND HAVE HER END UP LETTING HER FRIEND MURDERED! Chloe in danger Chloe: MAX! HELP! Max: Shut up Chloe! Chloe: I AM LITERALLY GONNA DIE Max: You said that 23 times already and did Chloe: Wait.....you mean you let this happen 23 times Max: Yep Chloe: You are the worst best friend ev- (Train runs over Chloe) Max: aaaaaand that's 24 Warren "Goes Ape" Warren: So Max...you wanna go ape this weekend Max: Warren... (Dragon comes out the bushes in a far back) Dragon: SAY YES! WARREN AND MAX FOREVER (Flats also comes out those same bushes) Flats: SAY NO YOU DUMB BITCH! MAX AND CHLOE FOREVER (Dragon and Flats get in a sissy fight and Victoria notices it) Victoria: Go Fuck your Wiki Nathan's Drugs Part 2 (Nathan is sitting in a chair at his house by a fireplace) Nathan:.....Wait a minute......i'm fucking rich! I know celebs who also have drugs (Nathan joins up with Snoop Dogg to smoke weed......everyday) Nathan: Man, this is so much easier than teaming up with a murderer and getting drugs from a guy who lives in an RV Chloe get shot and murderer reveal (Chloe gets shot) Max: Cchllllooeeeee nooottt aggaaaiinnn ugh (Mr. Jefferson comes out as the murderer but hears laughter) Dragon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA THATS THE FUCKING BAD GUY! THE TRY TO BE HIP TEACHER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Flats: Shhhhhh Shut The Fuck Up Dragon he might hear us Jefferson: I hear you two alright and I too am a serious murde- Dragon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH (Dragon rolls on the floor with laughter) Jefferson: Stop It Dragon: HAHAHAHHAHA Jefferson: STOP IT Dragon: HAHAHAHHAHA Jefferson: SHUT THE FUCK UP Flats: DRAGON! Dragon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Jefferson's Lair (With the heads of Flats and Dragon (whose more crushed) mounted on the wall) Jefferson: ah perfect shot Max (Max begins to wake up) Jefferson: My new model Max: You realize selling these photos means they want to find out about the models and if so far each one "Dissappears" that means you're in for some deep shit right? Jefferson:...... (David busts in) David: YOUKILLEDCHLOEBASTARDSAVEMAXFORJOYCEAMMMMMEERRRRICCCCCAAAANNNNNNSOLLLLLDDDDDDIIIIEEEEERRRRR (David shoots Jefferson in rapid fire where he appears in Hell) Jefferson: Well...at least now I can be in some nice peace and... Dragon: HAHAHAHAHAJEFFERSONISTHEBADGUYHAHAHAHA Jefferson: GOD DAMN IT Max's Nightmare (Max opens a door at the dorms only to find Freddy Krueger) Freddy: Prepare to die MAC! Max:Ummmm it's Max Freddy: Shit this is the wrong kid.....sorry....uhhh this is kinda embarrising hopefully this has something to do with your story right Max: Besides Recap.......not really Freddy: Oh....uhhhhh bye (Freddy dissappears as Max wakes up) Chloe: Max you're awake Max: Why do I keep fainting or have my nose bleed everytime shit goes down Chloe's Accident Chloe: Yeah ever since the accident I got stuck in this chair Max: Could I get a photo of that year of your birthday Chloe: Why do you ask... Max: You'll see (Max stares at the photo and goes back in time to stop Chloe from driving that day) Chloe: Thank God I wasn't in that crash otherwise I would've been dead :P Time Travel Twister Chloe: This storm is caused by you Max, your powers caused this ???: Ohhhhhh not just her (The Doctor from Doctor Who comes out) The 4th Doctor: That must've been me (Doc Brown comes in) Doc Brown: and me Bill & Ted: And Us Narrator of The Time Machine: And Me Mr. Peabody: And Me T-800: And Me Max: WTF could this get more fucked up (out of the ground comes Encino Man) Encino Man: UGGGGGGGGGG PRETTY LADY Max: *sigh* AND FINALLY (Max Smiles and the credits roll) Square Enix Employee: Wait....you know what this means....IT MEANS SQUARE ENIX HAS MADE A COMEBACK WITH A GOOD GAME (Enitre Square Enix Employees cheer) Cloud: WHOOOO AND I'M GONNA BE IN SMASH BROS (Entire Square Enix Employees cheer) Sora: AND I'M COMING BACK (Enitre Square Enix Employees Cheer) Geno: And I still exist (Entire Square Enix goes silent) Geno: REMEMBER ME ;-; Category:Blog posts